


Eternal Bond

by Shymra



Series: FF14  AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymra/pseuds/Shymra
Summary: "...nervous?""Wait what? What did you ask me, Moki?"" I asked you if you were nervous. I mean, I  would be sweating like a sinner in church if I were you. That with everybody watching my every move and being in the centre of attention for the whole affair. ""...Thanks, Moki. You definitely know how to cheer up a man."Seto Kaiba is the most feared and prestigious Dark Knight of Ishgard. But today, even he gets weak knees. Just let's hope the other party won't bail on him.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: FF14  AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Eternal Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> I totally blame Ugli for this plot bunny.

Seto didn't get nervous - period. He always went perfectly prepared into anything and everything. Calculated every outcome, every constant, every possible way how something could go or branch out. But for this particular situation Seto found himself face to face with a constant so irregular and impossible to calculate, it would be impossible to figure out how this whole arrangement would turn out. If he survived it and lived to be the same man he now was. He could feel beats of sweat accumulating on his finely trimmed brows and he was extremely grateful for the refreshing air circulation which was coming from the hidden open windows. Fortunately the lighting in the great hall was so soft thanks to the stained glass windows that if he would maybe, just maybe, start to sweat a little more it wouldn't be noticeable. But that would also mean he would be nervous. Seto Kaiba didn't get nervous. He was the prime example of the Ishgardian guards. The most talented and skilled Dark Knight to ever grace to icy cobblestones of Ishgard's streets. The only Dark Knight to ever ride the back of a dragon through a bond of deep trust and respect. He was noble. He was brave. He was-

"...nervous?"

"Wait what? What did you ask me, Moki?" 

" I asked you if you were nervous. I mean, I would be sweating like a sinner in church if I were you. That with everybody watching my every move and being in the centre of attention for the whole affair. "

"...Thanks, Moki. You definitely know how to cheer up a man."

Seto let his gaze wander around the holy room trying to keep his mind from running too wild and wrapping around the fact that he's really standing here in the middle of the Sactum of the Twelve in the depth of the East Shroud near Gridania. The light from the windows casted a soft shine throughout the whole room. The rows of pew were decorated with thousands of white and baby blue flowers. He could even spy some garnet coloured roses in the bouquets. Light flowery fabrics clothed the white walls and their storytelling of the twelve deities protecting Eorzea. A quiet and soft murmur was noticeable coming from the numbered guests sitting neatly and joyfully in the decorated benches. This whole affair was already so well known throughout Eorzea that even people from Othard heard about it. If he wasn't mistaken were even some presents from close friends living in Kugane. How the chaos twins were able to make friends even across the vast ocean Seto couldn't fathom. He didn't try to. It saved time. But it was kind of touching. 

The room was alive with buzzing sounds. People who had never met before but sharing the same friends were engaged in lively conversations. He could spy a handful of familiars flying(he remembered clearly telling Yugi not to bring any of them, no matter how cute a carbuncle or the fairies were), gushing from the guests and just the whole atmosphere of the room was alight with gentleness, love and acceptance. No wonder given the nature of the event Seto will be a key element of. He just hoped the other key element wouldn't run off and leave him here stranded, in the middle of all these people on the most important day of their young life. Seto still couldn't believe that this was really happening. Was he ready for such a commitment? Was he really ready to lose so much of his freedom? Changing who he was for some hot cat? No, he wasn't changing who he was. He evolved. Sure, some of his personality traits mellowed out, his temper was not so explosive anymore. He had more patience and was able to emphasize a lot more than months ago. Maybe he had changed. But he didn't lose himself during this change and he was never more content with his life. And the only person to thank for was - the music started to play. Heart in his throat Seto looked up, his eyes locked to the double winged door at the opposite side of the enormous room. This was it. It was really happening. Two moogles floated to the door, grabbed the door handles with their plumb little hands and opened the lily white doors. Simultaneously four other moogles flew in front holding large, white silk veils, obscuring the view for everyone, even Seto. And then, under the rain of thousands of flower petals, Seto could finally spot the only person in all over Eorzea who made him feel things other than annoyance and anger. Who made him feel really alive. Who made him smile, laugh. Who made him feel whole. He could feel his heart beating in his throat. There, standing under blooming flowers and soft lights, awed by everyone in the room and practically glowing in the white dress, was the love of his life. Atem. His beloved Atem. Looking absolutely stunning in the traditional white lace dress, the white and soft blue bouquet in his hands and with his usually unruly hair tamed into an elaborate bun, decorated with even more flowers and a huge cathedral veil while his ears bashfully lay flat against his head. Seto gulped and finally looked his soon to be spouse in the eyes. Oh, how Atem's blood red eyes were glowing. A soft smile was playing around his lips. One of his fangs caught his rosy lip shyly. Seto couldn't wait for him to be finally in his arm's length. His hand palms began to feel moist. Seto tried to discreetly wipe his hands on his black trousers. In the corner of his eyes he could see Mokuba snicker, no doubt enjoying his little mental breakdown.

_ Just wait you little gremlin. One day when you're standing in my shoes I will have my revenge _ .

The music changed its tune and finally Atem began to move between the crowd of benches to the front of the church where Seto was nervously waiting for him. With every step Atem took Seto's heart got a beat faster. Just one more step and he would stand directly in front of him. Seto held his hand out and Atem tenderly took it with a soft look in his eyes. With a mischievous glint in his eyes Seto pulled his bride the final step and closed the gap between them, bowed down and lay the softest of kisses on the back of the other's hand. He could vaguely hear their guests' excited gushes about how cute they seem to look. But Seto had only eyes for his Atem. His actions caused a delicate blush to colour Atem's dark skin a lovely russet and with a devilish smirk Seto delivered the final blow.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." The blush darkened. "I could ravish you. Right here, right now." . 

"Seto! Everybody is looking at us! Please mind your manners." Atem tried to whisper. " But you cleaned up nicely too, I must admit. "

"Do you now? Nevertheless, didn't we agree on no moogles for the ceremony?"

"Ah Seto, it's only for the flowers. At least they didn't bring one acting as the registrar."

"Mhm, I'm so lucky to not have a flying pom pom marry us."

"Come on, at least I could talk Yugi out of arranging a ceremonial chocobo for us."

"If he knows what's good for him. And on top I already arranged for a proper transportation to flee from this crazy bunch."

"You asked Kisara? You mean she came the whole way from Dravanian Forelands?" Seto only smiled arrogantly. 

"Fastest way of getting you away from our  _ guests _ and all alone for my viewing pleasure."

"You're impossible, Seto."

"And yet, you still love me." A soft look. Atem pulled Seto to his eye level and softly touched their foreheads. An even softer sigh.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And I can't wait to spend my eternity with you."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones wondering, this story takes place in the world of the online game of Final Fantasy 14. A game I'm pretty obsessed with. 
> 
> Eternal Bond: an ingame concept, allowing a player to marry another player regardless of gender, race or religion. You can choose between a free ceremony or a paid one. Depending on the choice you have more or less control over the colour scheme, the flowers, the fabrics and what kind of ceremony you'll get(funny or serious) you'll also get special grabs and hairstyles as well as a ceremonial chocobo for two people as a tandem mount.
> 
> I heard a special someone once played this game, too. So, during my vacation my brain combined my two favourite fandoms together and bam, the idea of Atem wearing the typical white wedding dress of the Eternal Bond in ff14 plopped into my head. And thus, this story was born. 
> 
> Any kind of appreciation is welcome ♡


End file.
